Life of a Gryffindor
by lilcutiegurl2211
Summary: Did you ever want to see Draco Malfoy as a Gryffindor? Well, this is your chance! This is a story about Draco becoming a Gryffindor! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!! Reminder: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life of a Gryffindor  
  
Author: Lilcutiegurl221  
  
A/N: My friend wrote Life of a Slytherin where Harry is in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, so I decided to write Life of a Gryffindor where Draco is in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Hope you enjoy!! **Read hers!!! Her name is: hopeless angel**  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!!!!!  
  
Life of a Gryffindor  
  
It was morning at the Malfoy Mansion. Draco Malfoy had went to bed the night before excited about the next day. Today was the first day of school at Hogwarts. It was his first year, and he wondered what house he would be in and if he would make any friends.  
  
"Draco, honey, time to get up!" called Narcissa, Draco's mother.  
  
"Okay, Mom!" Draco called back. He got out of bed and went over to his closet to see what he was going to wear to school that day. He had gotten a note a couple weeks into the month of August that he had been one of the kids chosen to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been excited about it since!  
  
In his closet, Draco found all black clothes. "Hmm, is this all I have? It can't be!" said Draco to himself.  
  
"MOM!!!!" screamed Draco. Narcissa came running to Draco's room to see what was wrong. "Mom, Is black the only thing I have to wear?"  
  
"Let's see. You have this," said Narcissa pulling out a white shirt with black pants.  
  
"Hm, that'll do!" said Draco. He took the clothes and shooed his mother out the door so he could get dressed. "Mom, leave! I need to get changed! Shoo!"  
  
"Okay, sweetie, I'll go down and start making breakfast. I'm in the mood to cook. What would you like to eat?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"I would like 3 eggs, 5 pieces of bacon, and some orange juice, please!" called Draco from the bathroom in his room.  
  
"Alright! It will be ready in 20 minutes!" Narcissa said walking out of the room. She went down the stairs and to the kitchen. There, making breakfast, was none other than Lucious!  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" said Narcissa. "I was going to make breakfast!! Now, move OVER!" Narcissa went over to where Lucious was and pushed him out of the way and started making Draco's breakfast. "Now, you know today is Draco's first day at Hogwarts. You better not tell him to say 'no' to Slytherin. You know your great-great-great-grandfather was in that one!"  
  
"Yes, honey, I know. I promise I won't say anything!" said Lucious as Draco was walking into the kitchen with his shiny black shoes making clicking noises on the bare floor. "Good morning, Draco. How are you doing?"  
  
"Quite fine, Father, and you?" asked Draco taking a seat at the counter.  
  
"Fine, fine." replied Lucious handing Draco his breakfast. "Who is taking you to the train station?"  
  
"Um, I think Harry is going to come here and pick me up." said Draco digging in to his fresh plate of eggs and bacon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" said Aunt Petunia opening up the door to Harry's bedroom. There, lying in the bed with the covers pulled up to his ears, was Harry.  
  
"Mm, okay." said Harry groaning and sitting up. Aunt Petunia went over to his window and opened the blinds letting the sun shine through.  
  
"Now, Harry, you have to hurry up because Draco just sent an owl saying that he is ready. You have to hurry so we can go pick him up and take you two to the station." said Aunt Petunia pulling the blankets off of Harry making him stand up.  
  
"Okay. Let me go get my clothes." replied Harry.  
  
"Okay. I'll be downstairs getting your breakfast ready. Now, hurry up!" said Aunt Petunia walking out the door and down the hall. She went to Dudley's door and banged on it, "DUDLEY! GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT! NOW!!" she screamed.  
  
All Aunt Petunia heard was a loud thud and Dudley saying, "I'm up! I'm getting dressed now!"  
  
"YOU BETTER BE!!!" screamed Aunt Petunia.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Draco walking up to Harry as he came out of the house. "How ya been?!"  
  
"Fine. Got Dudley in trouble all summer though!" Harry replied snickering and Draco saw the evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ha ha, it's his fault!" said Draco. They walked over to the car where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were waiting and climbed into the back seat. "Hello!"  
  
"Hiya, Draco!" said Aunt Petunia cheerfully. "How have you been?"  
  
"Great! How about you?" asked Draco buckling his seat belt.  
  
Aunt Petunia nodded and smiled. She pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. They headed towards the train station singing car songs since it was a 2 hour drive. Harry and Draco both fell asleep on the way there. They slept for half of the ride and then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon woke them up. "Guys, time to get up! Were here!"  
  
Harry and Draco stood up and grabbed their stuff.  
  
They saw Hermione and Ron and ran up.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Hey Ron!!!" said Draco. 


	2. The Beginning of Fifth Year

Title: Life of a Gryffindor  
  
Author: Lilcutiegurl221  
  
A/N: My friend wrote Life of a Slytherin where Harry is in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, so I decided to write Life of a Gryffindor where Draco is in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Hope you enjoy!! **Read hers!!! Her name is: hopeless angel**  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!!!!! I ONLY OWN SARENIA BLACK AND JANEME CORTEY!!  
  
The Beginning of Fifth Year  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Hermione walking up to the two with Ron. "Hi Draco." She added dreamily.  
  
"Hi Hermione." said Draco his silver eyes twinkling in the sun. Hermione sighed and then looked at Ron who was running to catch up.  
  
"Ron, your to slow." Harry laughed and punched Ron in the arm jokingly. "C'mon, lets go take our trunks to the train." Harry and Draco grabbed their trunks, and Hermione grabbed hers. Ron had already put his away and that was what took him so long to get up to them. Draco saw that Hermione was having trouble with her trunk and told her that he would get it. He was still holding onto his when he went to grab Hermione's. She said thank you and then started walking to the train.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing? She could of gotten it!" Harry whispered to him.  
  
"Well, she looked like she was having to much trouble so I just figured I would help her by lugging hers up to the train. It really isn't that heavy." said Draco, looking at Harry and then pulling the trunk up to the train and throwing it in.  
  
Hmm, I don't think it looks that heavy. Do you think Hermione was just joking about it being heavy so Draco would carry it for her? thought Harry. He looked over at Hermione waiting by the door to the train. Hm, it looks like she is checking Draco out. Maybe she does like him! Harry and Draco finally arrived at the train and Draco threw in his trunk and then carefully put Hermione's trunk inside with his.  
  
"There you go, Hermione!" Draco panted. "Lets get on now, Hermione, Harry, and Ron!"  
  
"Alright." replied Hermione her chocolate brown eyes twinkling. Draco helped her up the steps of the train and then followed her into the compartment.  
  
"So, Hermione, how have you been this summer?" asked Draco, sitting across from Hermione on the long chair.  
  
"I have been fine. It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. I went to Romania! It was really fun!" said Hermione, smiling at Draco dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, I stayed home this summer. 'Rents didn't feel like going out this year for summer." said Draco looking at Hermione. Hermione looked from her book-bag and to Draco, she smiled.  
  
"Oh. You should have sent an owl or something! I would have had my parents pick you up from your house, and you would of been able to go to Romania with us." said Hermione still looking at Draco.  
  
Hermione and Draco were staring deep into each others eyes, when Draco flew off of the seat in the compartment as the train stopped abruptly. Laughing Hermione says, "Draco, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Just fell a little." replied Draco forcing a smile even though all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of the driver of the train. He picked himself up, and then Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron all walked out of the compartment and out of the door. Draco was carrying Hermione and his trunks and Harry and Ron were carrying their own.  
  
"I can't believe he's doing that!" Harry whispered to Ron. "He's being a total idiot!"  
  
"I know! He's being stupid. I would never of done that for her. She did it for four years, and now she has a hard time?" replied Ron.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
"So, Hermione, how have you been?" asked Sarenia, Hermione's best friend.  
  
"I have been great and you?" replied Hermione, taking her trunk and putting it at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Not so good. Do you remember Janeme Cortey? My boyfriend from last year and the summer?" said Sarenia.  
  
"Yes. What about him? How is he doing?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, we broke up. I didn't want to, but he insisted on seeing other people. I don't know, but I think there's another person." said Sarenia.  
  
Hermione walked over to where Sarenia was sitting on her bed, and she put her arm around her. "You'll be alright, Sarenia. You'll be alright!"  
  
"I hope so, but I don't think I will. I really love him." said Sarenia. She hugged Hermione and then they both stood up.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go see how the boys are doing with putting their things away. Maybe we can 'force' them to go to the Great Hall and get something to eat!" said Hermione, putting quotes with her fingers for the word, 'force'.  
  
"Yeah! We'll really have to 'force' them to go and eat." replied Sarenia laughing and opening the door. They both walked out and got to the steps when they saw Draco, Harry, and Ron coming up the steps. Hermione thinks that they were going up to get them and have them hurry up so they can all go and get something to eat.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go get something to eat? I'm starved!" said Ron. "Lets go!"  
  
All five of them walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down the hallway where there was a line of kids waiting to go to the bathroom. They saw Crabbe and Goyle waiting at the back of the line and they all starting laughing at how ugly they were and how they danced around when they were waiting to get to the front of the line.  
  
Draco and Ron were dancing around trying to make themselves look like them, but it wasn't working, they looked WORSE than what they did!  
  
"Guys! Stop that! Your making yourselves look like big idiots!" said Hermione. Sarenia was laughing at them because she knew that they looked like fools. Harry was cracking up. Hermione gave Harry a stern look which made it stop laughing. And when they finally reached the Great Hall, Draco and Ron finally stopped dancing around.  
  
"About time! You guys sure do like embarrissing people don't you?" said Hermione give Draco and Ron a look.  
  
"Sorry, we just couldn't resist! It just looked like fun!" said Ron. The five students walked into the Great Hall and everyone turned to look. Everyone had a crush on Draco, Ron, and Harry, especially Draco. Everyone started to talk under their breaths when Hermione went next to Draco and started talking to him and laughing. They all thought she was stuck up, but they never knew that they really did like him. It was Hermione's biggest secret, and no one knew about it except for Sarenia which everyone knows Sarenia won't tell anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione watched as Ron, Draco, and Harry put a bunch of food on their plates and started to shovel everything into their mouths at once.  
  
"You guys make me sick!" said Hermione. Draco looked up, smiled, and then started to eat more slowly because he knew that if he didn't she wouldn't like him any more than what she already did.  
  
"Thank you, Draco, for slowing down. You were about to make me sick." said Hermione sweetly, looking at Draco.  
  
"No, pwoblem!" said Draco with food still in his mouth. He swollowed and than said, "Sorry, no problem."  
  
"It's okay. Just learn to swollow first!" said Hermione starting to put a little bit of food on her plate. Typical Draco, when he knows someone likes him, he tries to make them happy! I can't believe him! , thought Ron. Sarenia just started to place things on her plate when she heard Professor Dumbledore starting to talk in the front of the room.  
  
"Attention! Quiet down now, Students!" bellowed Professor Dumbledore over the loudness of the Great Hall. Everyone got quiet quickly when Professor McGonagall stood up and whistled. "Thank you, McGonagall! Now, we shall start the ceremony for the first years. Will all children in the first year, please come up to the front of the room in the lines that we put you in!"  
  
Line by line, they all went up. Professor Dumbledore had a bright smile on his face. "Alright, Professor McGonagall, you may start now."  
  
"Alright! Conroy, Mitchell!" screamed Professor McGonagall. When Mitchell put the hat on his head it said, 'Hmm, you don't want to be in Slytherin do you? Hm, maybe Ravenclaw? No. How about..' GRYFFINDOR! The hate finally shouted. The Gryffindor table was the loudest of them all and started to scream and clap like crazy, even Hermione and Sarenia.  
  
"Potter, Saryina!" Everyone gasped when they heard the little girls last name. Everyone turned and looked at Harry as the whole room broke out into whispers.  
  
"He has a sister?!"  
  
"Wow! I never would of guessed!"  
  
"Maybe it isn't his sister!"  
  
"No, it has to be!"  
  
"QUIET!" screamed Professor McGonagall. Saryina walked up and sat down on the stool, and the hat wasn't on all the way when it screamed 'GRYFFINDOR!". Again, the table orrupted in cheers as Saryina walked over to the table.  
  
The rest of the time it was Ravenclaw, then Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor, then Gryffindor, and so on. Each table clapped when a new person came to join them at their tables.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
"Harry, is she your sister?" asked Draco. "How come you never said anything?"  
  
"I never knew I had a sister! If I knew I would have said something!" replied Harry with a concerned voice.  
  
They all walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, and sitting there, on the couch, staring into the fire, was none other than...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/n: I'm sorry, but I just had to make it a cliffhanger! Review and tell me who you think is sitting there, on the couch, staring into the flickering flames of the fire! 


	3. The Beginning of Fifth Year Part II

Title: Life of a Gryffindor  
  
Author: Lilcutiegurl221  
  
A/N: My friend wrote Life of a Slytherin where Harry is in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, so I decided to write Life of a Gryffindor where Draco is in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Hope you enjoy!! **Read hers!!! Her name is: hopeless angel**  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!!!!! I ONLY OWN SARENIA BLACK, SARYINA POTTER, AND JANEME CORTEY!  
  
About the Story:  
  
The Beginning of Fifth Year---Part II  
  
They all walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, and sitting there, on the couch, staring into the fire, was none other than Saryina Potter. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sarenia, and Ron all stared at her, and they all wondered the same thing, 'was she Harry's sister?'. Of course no one knew the answer except for Saryina.  
  
"Hello Saryina. My name is Harry Potter. I have a question for you." said Harry, walking up to Saryina slowly.  
  
"Hello Harry. Nice to meet you. Uh, yes, can I hear the question?" replied Saryina.  
  
"Are you my sister?" said Harry quickly looking away.  
  
"Why yes, yes I am." said Saryina looking down at her feet. She glanced up, but quickly moved her eyes to the people behind him. "Didn't you know that we were related when you heard my name?"  
  
"No, not at all. I knew it was strange for someone else to have my last name, but I didn't think anything of you being my sister." replied Harry looking at her. They both sat there for 15 minutes talking about their parents.  
  
"So, did you know them?" asked Saryina. "I knew a little bit. All I remember is that mummy was very sweet and daddy was a very nice man. They both loved us a lot. You were only a baby when it happened, so I know you don't know a lot about them. The reason you never knew about me was because I lived with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon until I was 8 and then I moved to a friends' house because they didn't want me anymore."  
  
"Wow! I live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon during holidays and during the summer. Maybe this Christmas we can both go to their house and maybe we could get them to tell us why they never said anything to either of us about each other." said Harry. "By the way, how old are you now?"  
  
"I am 15 and I am guessing you are too?" said Saryina looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am 15." replied Harry.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
While they were both talking, Hermione, Draco, Sarenia, and Ron all went up to the girls dorm room and sat there playing games with their wands.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Hermione looking up from using her kit to clean her wand. "I think they might be talking about how much they each know about their parents. I think Saryina might know a lot about their parents, since she is older."  
  
"Hm, maybe they are asking things about each other to make themselves closer." said Draco.  
  
"Hm, I don't know, you might be right, Draco." replied Sarenia.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"So, what can you tell me about yourself?" asked Saryina. She was standing up and stretching because they had been talking for 2 hours straight.  
  
"Hm, I play Quidditch, I am a pretty good student, I do all my homework, I have great friends, and not that many girls like me." said Harry.  
  
"Some things about me is:  
  
I play Quidditch  
I am a great student  
I have great friends *counting you*  
I do all my homework  
and I think some of the boys here like me but I am not sure. Sorry if all of the things I had just said, put you down at all. I didn't mean for me to sound all that popular or whatever you want to call it. I just couldn't help putting in all of that information." said Saryina.  
  
"Why are you in the first year?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, it is my first year here, but Professor Dumbledore said that if I do really well he will move me up a grade until I am in the 5th year every time I pass a class!" said Saryina smiling. Harry smiled back, he realized that they really were brother and sister because they look a lot alike. Maybe they were twins!  
  
"Uh, Sarynia?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" replied Saryina looking over at him.  
  
"Do you think that maybe we could be twins? I mean seeing as how we are both the same age, and we look a lot a like." Harry said looking at the flickering flames of the fire.  
  
"Hm, maybe. I don't know. We could be! Who knows?" said Saryina.  
  
"I have a great idea! Why don't we go to Dumbledore's office and see if he knows anything about it?" said Harry excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" said Saryina standing up and grabbing Harry's arm. "Now, you have to show me where his office is. I don't know how to get there from here because when I first got here, I came in through the front doors and he talked to me in his office and told me that you would be here. He also said that we should meet, for some reason."  
  
"Yes. Well, we should go then!" said Harry standing up. Saryina and Harry both went to the door and got ready to open it when Draco, Hermione, and Ron came downstairs.  
  
"You guys! SHUT UP!" screamed Hermione. "Your annoying!"  
  
"You guys, shut up! Your annoying!" mocked Ron. Draco laughed, but when he saw Hermione's face, he stopped and then smiled at her.  
  
"What was that?" said Hermione giving Ron a sharp look and making it seem like she was going to kill him if he did it again. That made Ron stop immediately. Draco looked at Ron and started to point and laugh at him. Ron punched him in the arm and then started to laugh.  
  
"Guys, shut up and come on!" said Harry. Harry opened the door, and he let Saryina get out before him and then he stepped out, then Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Draco slammed the door, (the painting), shut. He followed his friends down the narrow hallway and to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked and went in after he said for them to come in.  
  
"Why hello Harry, Saryina, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. What brings all of you here?" asked Professor Dumbledore smiling at the friends as they entered the room, and Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat on a large couch and Harry and Saryina sat in the two chairs that were in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Well, Professor. We're here because I want to know why I was never told that I have a sister!" said Harry. Professor Dumbledore looked down, he clasped his fingers together and started to speak.  
  
"Well, Harry. You are right, we should have told you that you have a sister. We just never knew how to say it. We knew that somehow, some way you would find out for yourself. I just didnt know how to say it, so I never told you." finished Professor Dumbledore.  
  
After they all talked about it for about an hour, the friends, and now the brother and sister, got up and walked out of the office to go back to the common room.  
  
"Wow!" said Draco. "Never would have thought that Harry would have a sibling. I always thought he was an only child, but as I can see, I was definitly wrong!"  
  
They all agreed. It was a shock to learn that Harry had a sister, but Harry couldnt help but think if Saryina knew anything about his parents that she didnt tell him when they had first seen each other. Harry was thinking about it all night as he fell asleep on the couch in the Common Room after dinner. He slept until the next morning.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Harry! She is gone!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Whose gone?" asked Harry in a yawn.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Sorry for ending it that way, but I thought I would leave another cliffhanger. Read and Review please! Tell me who you think is gone! Sorry for not updating in a while guys! Hope this makes you happy until the next time I write another chapter. 


End file.
